Con ayuda de papá
by asuna blanca
Summary: aunque sarada y bolt, mantienen alejados de sus padres, ellos siempre estarán cuando sus hijos los necesiten. así sea con un amor no correspondido o para entrenar. sasusaku, boltsara


Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de

Sensei masashi kishimoto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Con ayuda de papá.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

…

**..**

**. **

_Capitulo único_

- Creo que es todo por hoy – les dijo su Sensei arrojando su bufanda roja por el hombro – iré a la torre del hokage a entregar el informe nos veremos después – y de un puff desapareció, dejando a los tres adolescentes solos.

- nee, vamos a ichiraku a celebrar – dijo demasiado alto el rubio con la banda de genin sobre su frente.

- debo regresar – dice sin apenas mirarlo la ojinegra, caminando sola hacia su casa.

- Sarada-chan, vamos acompáñanos – insiste Bolt, con cara de perrito.

- Sarada-san acompáñanos – se le unio Inoijin.

La pelinegra se despidio con un gesto de mano y avanzo por las atestadas calles de konoha. El uzumaki suspiro frustrado, llevaba más de cinco años cortejando a la uchiha mas ella no le ponía ni pizca de atención.

- Ella no es para ti – llamo su atención su compañero, que sonreía al decir la cruel verdad.

- y tú que sabes? – le espeto furioso.

- nunca un genio como ella, andaría con un revoltoso como tú.

Mas el rubio no contesto y camino rumbo a su casa perdiéndose en las atestadas calles dejando al uzumaki solo en la entrada de la aldea, maldiciendo a su compañero porque aunque lo negara él tenía la razón, aun hacia travesuras por el pueblo y muchas veces el hokage en persona venía a regañarlo, mas no se atrevía a decirle que le ocurría o que era lo que necesitaba; ni en casa podía hablarle de la uchiha, en parte era porque sabía la cara que pondría al saber que era Sarada y que le daría el pésame al ser asesinado por su tío. Camino ignorando a los aldeanos que lo miraban reprobatoriamente al pasar, era muy conocido como "el revoltoso hijo del hokage" ni siquiera el tiempo le habia quitado el apodo, llego a su casa con el ánimo a bajo, se sacó las botas ninjas y camino derecho a su cuarto sin mirar a su hermana o su madre en la cocina.

- Estoy en casa.

- bolt, como te fue – escucho a su madre desde la cocina.

Más no respondió y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, tirándose a su cama hundiendo su cara en la almohada. Sintió los leves golpes en su puerta y el llamado de su madre preguntando si estaba bien.

- estoy bien, estoy cansado – murmuro, oyendo los pasos de su madre alejándose.

La noche llego y a través de su ventana medito que de pronto sería más habilidoso si su padre entrenara más a menudo con él, él nunca tenía tiempo, siempre ocupado pero de lo que no tenía la culpa era de que el mismo se encargara de esparcir su reputación por la aldea dejándolo como un "revoltoso" ante los ojos de todos y ser la burla de la academia. Recordó con melancolía que hace cinco años estaba centrado en atraer la atención de su padre y al ver que Sarada estaba en su posición, se sintió aliviado y acompañado, mas Sarada no hacia berrinches por la aldea dejando en ridículo a su padre, ella se comportaba muy bien y era la primera de la clase y la mejor novata de su generación. Sarada no era como él, por eso empezó a admirarla y con el tiempo la admiración se tornó en capricho tal vez. Sarada era linda, inteligente, interesante, una genio innato y muy guapa; casi la mitad de su clase estaba detrás de ella, por eso tal vez no tenía amigas; escucho tres golpes suaves en su puerta, sacándolo de su meditación, se recostó rápidamente en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas a tiempo de que habrían la puerta.

- bolt? – Llamo la voz de su padre – estas bien.

Mas el pequeño se esforzó por tranquilizar su respiración y hacerla acompasada, parecer en vano dormido no detendría a su padre, que tomo asiento a su lado y le quito la sabana de encima.

- bolt, no quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto su padre con un matiz de preocupación – es porque no estuve cuando volviste de la misión – suspiro – sé que era tu primera misión de rango C, pero konohamaru me dijo que les fue muy bien – el hokage paso su mano por los cabellos rubios de su hijo y lo tomo del hombro para voltearlo – que pasa bolt, dime por favor.

- no pasa nada – le contesto lo más sereno que pudo, más sabia que habia un tono de enfado en su respuesta; se giró de nuevo y busco a tiendas la sabana.

- bolt, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea; sé que nunca estoy contigo y que trabajo mucho, pero estaré ahí cuando me necesites de acuerdo?.

- papá – lo llamo al sentir se levantaba – no estoy enfadado contigo.

- ya sabía eso – le dijo acariciando sus cabellos – es por Sarada?

- como lo sabes? – inquirió asustado, si su padre lo sabía definitivamente su tío también, estaba muerto.

- porque he hablado con konohamaru y el sospecha que te gusta – maldijo por lo bajo a su Sensei, porque era tan chismoso?

- bolt, creo que debes saber algo – le dijo muy serio su padre.

El uzumaki menor se sentó curioso en la cama cruzando las piernas mientras su padre cerraba la puerta con sigilo.

- Cuando tenía tu edad, me gustaba tu tía Sakura – le confeso, dejando al pequeño boquiabierto – dure muchos años detrás de Sakura-chan como solía llamarla en ese tiempo y aun lo hago en privado – agrego – más Sakura estaba enamorada de tu tío Sasuke, ella siempre lo amo y con los años como vez terminaron juntos – le dijo con melancolía y se podía ver que con algo de amargura – con el tiempo me di cuenta que eran el uno para el otro y que por más que entrenara o por más popular que fuera, ella jamás seria mía.

- ósea que jamás le gustare a Sarada – concluyo bolt.

- no he terminado – refunfuño naruto – empecé a ver a tu mamá con otros ojos y vi que ella era exactamente lo que quería para mí, que no habría otra persona con la cual quisiera compartir mi vida, es mi media naranja como el ying y el yang. Es mi lado blanco – sonrió y paso la mano por sus cabellos cortos y miro a su hijo de nuevo – a lo que me refiero con esto – le dijo levantando el dedo índice – es que tú, eres como tu tía Sakura, lo veo en tus ojos, la amaras por el resto de tu vida, no es un simple capricho. Y Sarada es como yo, no se dará cuenta de lo que realmente quiere a menos que lo vea con otra manera.

- debo darle la vuelta al asunto sugieres?

- bolt, tu mamá y yo nos enamoramos como a tu edad, mas yo estaba cegado por otras cosas que no te contare ahora y no fue hasta que creí perderla que vi que la amaba – le dijo serio pero sonriente – con tus tíos fue diferente, tu tía Sakura siempre lo amo y tu tío a ella, no como hubiera querido tu tía desde el inicio, sino que con el tiempo fue alguien especial para el – movió su cabeza negativamente y miro fijamente a su hijo – a lo que me refiero es que el amor es diferente para todos, pero con el tiempo a todos nos llega el verdadero.

- y que debo hacer?, esperar.

- si no me equivoco, Sarada es como Sasuke, por ser una uchiha es un genio innato, es admirada por muchos pero detestada por otros, Sarada es idéntica a su padre en su personalidad cuando era niño, mi consejo es que si quieres conquistarla primero debes madurar un poco hijo – le dijo sobando su cabeza al ver su puchero – Sarada carga con un peso, que tú no conoces ni te has dado cuanta, eso la hace más madura, además ella también creció con la repetida ausencia de su padre es algo que los une y deberías aprovecharlo – le guiño un ojo – lo segundo es que te conozcas sus gustos así un presente que le des será mejor recibido – concreto pensativo – y lo tercero es que parezcas que ya no te importa, no le des tanta importancia y veras que con eso ella se dará cuenta de que le gustas.

- porque se dará cuenta?, ya le gusto – pregunto con esperanza Bolt.

- es lo que creo – le afirmo su padre – yo me ocupare de tu tío.

- gracias papá.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

El viento de la tarde siseo ante el movimiento, los kunais rasgaban las hojas de los arboles al pasar, la heredera uchiha salto entre los arboles con decisión haciendo los sellos para un jutsu de fuego viendo fijamente a su contrincante, que inmóvil en el prado sonrió para ella. Lleno sus pulmones de aire y apunto de tocar el piso una gran bola de fuego salió disparada hacia su padre, que fácilmente la esquivo y en un segundo estuvo detrás de ella. Pensó por un momento que la golpearía en la nuca para inmovilizarla; lo habia visto hacérselo a bolt una vez que entrenaron, mas su padre le acaricio los cabellos y la miro con orgullo.

- otra vez – pidió respirando cansada.

El uchiha miro el cielo y a su hija, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

- vamos casa – tomo la mochila de su hija y empezó a caminar, más la pequeña no se movió.

- solo una vez más – pidió de nuevo mirándole la ancha espalda a su padre.

- es tarde, Sarada.

- papá, puedo hacerlo otra vez – le dijo – ya veo tus movimientos con mi sharingan.

Su padre suspiro, se giró y soltó la mochila al lado de un árbol. Camino hasta llegar a su lado viendo como ella se preparaba para atacar.

- Sarada, te he dicho que no sirve de nada ver mis movimientos si no puedes seguirlos, no solo debes entrenar tus ojos, tu cuerpo necesita entrenamiento más arduo que tu visión – la regaño, vio con amargura como su hija bajo el rostro apenada y le conmovía el corazón – además tu mamá llegara pronto y no te ha visto en tres días – agrego.

- es que… - susurro al ver que su padre se alejaba con la clara intención de irse a casa – papá.

El pelinegro se giró y la miro preocupado, los ojos de Sarada relucían por las lágrimas que trataba en vano de retener, se quedó estático esperando su reacción.

- Que pasa? – le pregunto caminando lentamente hacia ella. A pesar de que sabía que Sarada era muy independiente como él lo fue a su edad, no dejaba de protegerla y cuidarla en las sombras sin que lo notase. La amaba y odiaba verla sufrir – que tienes.

- papá… - volvió a decir en un sollozo y se lanzó a sus brazos como una cría.

- Sarada, que tienes – volvió a insistir acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Preocupado por haberse sobrepasado en el entrenamiento la reviso de arriba a bajo con su sharingan sin encontrar heridas – Sarada que pasa, me preocupas.

- papá, si… no… - y volvió a estallar en sollozos sin poder controlarse, se aferró a su padre, e inconscientemente sintió como era acurrucada en el regazo de su padre que yacía sentado con ella entre sus piernas.

- cálmate Sarada, te duele algo – pregunto confuso.

- papá, si no entrenamos hoy cuando lo haremos – dijo muy cohibida, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado de su padre. Jamás en toda su vida le habia recalcado no estar con ella, sabía que su padre tenía misiones especiales por su poder, que nadie más podía hacer; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo extrañara cuando no estaba y sintiera anhelo de tenerlo con ella – te iras de misión pronto no?

- Sarada – dijo Sasuke como un arrullo – sí, mañana o pasado mañana me iré de misión – le confirmo – pero eso no significa que aquí acabe tu entrenamiento, soy el único que puede enseñarte a usar el sharingan y a desarrollarlo.

- papá, cuanto demoraras de viaje – pregunto avergonzada limpiándose las lágrimas.

- no lo sé – le contesto y tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos, admirándola, ella jamás decía nada. Ahora que estaba más involucrada en el mundo shinobi lo quería a él como su maestro y no a otro; eso no debería hacerlo feliz – Sarada, que tal si me acompañas.

- lo dices en serio! – Dijo sonriendo feliz – no seré un estorbo.

- claro que no, además es una misión hasta la aldea de la roca – le dijo acariciando con dulzura su cabello – es algo de rutina, además podemos entrenar en el camino.

- papá, gracias – se abrazó con todas las fuerza que una niña de 13 años podía tener, Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y no podía dejar de pensar que su niña ya no era tan niña; ese pensamiento le carcomía el corazón, algún día se iría de su lado – podemos entrenar otro rato – le pidió cerrando los ojos con fuerza contra su cuello, oyendo como suspiraba su padre.

Sasuke la puso en pie y puso una distancia entre ellos, percatándose de la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro radiante de su hija, los kunai empezaron a volar y el viento se sacudió por el movimiento, después de diez minutos en los que Sasuke disfruto ver como su hija intentaba en derribarlo o tocarlo al menos; se paró a su espalda y le golpeo suavemente la nuca, a lo que la uchiha estallo en carcajadas y callo al pasto cansada.

- Ahora si vamos Sarada – camino su padre cogiendo la mochila de su hija y giro al ver que no se habia movido – que pasa – pregunto frustrado.

- estoy cansada, me duelen las piernas – dijo con un puchero y sonrió al ver como su padre le ofrecía cargarla en su espalda hasta la casa.

Al atravesar la puerta, su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y se giró para recibirlos.

- Donde estaban? – pregunto alzando una ceja al ver que la cargaba su padre.

- papá, me ayudaba con mi entrenamiento – le sonrió a su madre que se agacho a su lado en el sofá y curo sus piernas adormecidas.

- te ha gustado, por lo que veo – le dijo en tono cariñoso haciéndola sonrojar cuando su padre se sentó a su lado – ya te sientes mejor?

- si mamá gracias, iré a cambiarme para la cena.

Camino rápidamente hasta su cuarto y entrecerró la puerta, recostándose contra la pared, se sentía completa feliz, su padre quería llevarla a una misión con él, sabia sin que se lo demostrara que la amaba, pero que se lo demostrara era perfecto. Ya ansiaba pasar cada día al lado de su padre y aprender cosas nuevas con él. El ruido de las voces bastante bajas de sus padres llamo su atención, miro por la abertura de la puerta a tiempo que su padre enredaba sus manos por el cabellos rosado de su madre y unía lentamente sus labios, su madre poso sus manos en el fuerte pecho de su padre y se apegó a el más; alejo rápidamente su mirada cuando vio que su padre bajaba la mano por la espalda baja de su madre.

Sonrió incomoda y se cambió lentamente dándoles tiempo de hacer lo que fuese que hicieran.

- Sarada la cena está servida – la llamo su madre con una pisca de felicidad en la voz.

Durante toda la velada sonrió como boba a sus padres. Percatándose por primera vez en las miradas que se dirigían, su madre obviamente estaba loca por el, habia escuchado a varias personas decir que el amor que le tenía su madre a su padre era obsesión; su padre sin embargo rara vez demostraba alguna emoción y su frialdad era algo con lo que habia aprendido a vivir, eran pocas las ocasiones como esta que se veía relajado y feliz.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

El despacho del hokage jamás habia estado tan desordenado como ahora, los papeles estaban por doquier, acumulados en la mesa de centro, en el escritorio y regados por el piso. Los libros bastante gruesos de las misiones estaban en la silla del hokage, los lápices, esferos, plumas, cosedoras y sellos decoraban el piso al lado de un frasco de tinta negra regado en la alfombra. El actual hokage suspiro al ver el desorden, se habia tomado un día libre y su oficina estaba atestada de documentos; su fiel consejero tomaba un té para calmarse, mientras shizune y moegi limpiaban y ordenaban aquí y allá.

- estoy seguro que ni la quinta o kakashi, tenían un basurero como oficina – dijo irónicamente el uchiha parado en la ventana con burla.

- nee, Sasuke es que no puedo tener un día libre – se quejó cruzando sus brazos – además yo no lo deje así, todo el mundo me tira los papeles en el escritorio – se quejó.

- no era lo que querías, ser hokage – ironizo el pelinegro – no todo son peleas y salvar a la aldea de un cruel villano. Ahora debes centrarte en el papeleo.

- nadie me dijo que iba ser así – se quejó caminando hasta su silla y tomando los gruesos libros de misiones para sentarse – pero que más le hacemos, Sasuke sé que vienes por la misión. Pero en estas condiciones no sé dónde está el pergamino para la aldea de la roca.

- vendré mas tarde, quería avisarte que pienso llevar a Sarada conmigo – le informo.

- pero Sarada, tiene misiones con su grupo – contrataco el rubio, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

Sasuke bajo de la ventana y arrimo una silla al lado del escritorio atestado del hokage, mirándolo extrañado usualmente el avisaría para que no contaran con su hija y el diría "bueno" y seguirían sus labores; porque ahora ponía peros?.

- Mira naruto, Sarada acaba de despertar el sharingan y necesita que yo la guie – le dijo con evidente enfado por tener que explicárselo – además Sarada quiere pasar tiempo conmigo y yo con ella.

- mmm… Sasuke a mí me parece que Sarada debería pasar más tiempo con chicos de su edad tú me entiendes.

- Sarada decidirá lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere – renegó el uchiha – además no te estoy pidiendo permiso te estoy avisando de lo que planeo hacer con mi hija – le dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Sasuke no lo dije para enfadarte, es solo que…

- que, qué? – cuestiono el uchiha.

- que hay gente que también quiere pasar tiempo con ella – dijo lo más delicadamente posible, más el portador del rinnegan entrecerró los ojos y se sentó.

- a que te refieres.

- Sasuke como sabes Sarada es muy bella – empezó dándole vueltas al asunto más vio de reojo como shikamaru le negó con la cabeza, shizune y moegi salieron con papeles en los brazos al sentir el aura asesina que despedía el uchiha.

- se que mi hija es muy bella, a que viene eso al caso; hay algún niño que esté interesado en ella?

- pues… unos cuantos – se expresó con sumo cuidado más el ceño fruncido de uchiha le revolvió el estómago.

- pues dile a sus admiradores que primero los descuartizare y luego los quemare con mi amaterasu antes de que siquiera le hablen – le dijo con evidente enojo – además Sarada aún no está interesada en nadie. Es muy pequeña para el amor,

- que no recuerdas a Sakura-chan enamora de ti a esa edad?

- Sakura es Sakura, Sarada es mi hija y no andara de enamoradiza a los trece. Además no sé qué ningún niño le guste si fuese ese el caso sería diferente. Quien es el crio que está interesado en Sarada y porque tu interfieres – le cuestiono.

- no es nadie… - se apresuró a decir más Sasuke lo miro serio.

- es bolt? – pregunto.

- eh no… bolt no piensa en niñas aun – mintió muy mal, le tembló la voz.

- seguro? – Pregunto de nuevo el uchiha recibiendo una negativa del hokage – si Sarada llegase a interesarse en alguien, será ella quien lo escoja, yo no me opondré, pero no permitiré que salga con cada idiota que la invite.

-ah… si tienes razón – pensó que las cosas para su hijo se estaban complicando, no vería a Sarada en unos días o semanas sino que a menos que a Sarada le gustara, Sasuke no permitiría que la invitara o se le acercara – creo que la mision a la aldea de la roca será rápida cuando crees que tardes.

- no mucho a lo sumo una semana – le dijo pensativo – Sakura no quiere estar sola mucho tiempo.

- cierto, déjame busco el pergamino para que partas – le dijo revolcando en su escritorio varios papeles, lo miro de reojo y vio como lo examinaba con la mirada, de pronto una idea genial que desarmaría al uchiha cruzo por su mente – nee, Sasuke tú me consideras de tu familia, verdad? – pregunto con fingida inocencia, desarmando al pelinegro.

- sabes que si – le respondió incomodo el uchiha hablar de sentimientos no era lo suyo – no serias el padrino de Sarada si no te considerada parte de mi familia.

- no sería genial, que esa hermandad que sentimos pasara a nuestros hijos y así uniéramos las familias? – sabía que se estaba arriesgando, lo más delicado para Sasuke era su hija, que la adoraba con el alma y estaba poniendo los sentimientos de bolt al descubierto.

- sabía que era eso – refunfuño Sasuke pasándose las manos por sus cabellos – a bolt le gusta Sarada, verdad?

- si le gusta y la está pasando mal, porque no le pone cuidado.

- naruto por más que sea el padrino de bolt, eso no me impide partirle la cara si se acerca mi hija.

- Sasuke no dijiste una vez que deseabas que Sarada fuera como Sakura y no como tú – le recordó posando una mano en su hombro – pues mira bien, porque Sarada es como tú no tiene una sola amiga y si varios admiradores, es solitaria y antisocial, solo hace las misiones en equipo, pero no comparte con sus compañeros.

- que quieres?, que la arroje a los brazos de tu hijo para que le haga compañía? – ironizo.

- quiero que hables con ella y se acerque más a sus compañeros y los vea como amigos. A ti te hará caso, te escuchara. Por más que konohamaru se esfuerza por hablar con ella y hacerla compartir no ha podido hacerla entender, ya lo del amor se verá más adelante.

Sasuke tomo su mentón pensativo y observo a su amigo. Sabía que su ahijado no era hombre para Sarada pero quien si lo era? No tenía un candidato para su hija y no quería pensar en eso. Tampoco quería que Sarada se alejara de la sociedad, quería que fuera feliz y tuviera amigos con los cuales contar como él y su madre los tenían. Lo pensó varias veces y le dio la vuelta una y otra vez al asunto, Sarada por ser una uchiha corría el riesgo de amar y entregar todo. Por lo mismo le dolería mas una traición y se volvería loca como el en sus años de adolecente.

- No prometo nada – le dijo haciendo que el rubio sonreirá – hablare con ella, pero que tu hijo se comporte con ella y si le toca un pelo estará muerto.

- nee, sasuke ni siquiera han salido.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la charla con su padre, como habia prometido su padre, su tío Sasuke no lo habia ahorcado al verlo, solo lo miraba con frialdad. En Sarada habia un cambio mínimo pero esperanzador, no sabía que, ni cuando, pero al mirarla o hablarle ella no lo evadía y después de unas cuantas misiones habia accedido a ir ichiraku con el e inoijin.

Sarada se veía más amable, hablaba más y sorprendentemente más hermosa. Habia fracasado al no prestarle atención como habia sugerido su padre, antes estaba más pendiente de ella y de lo que hacía, se habia puesto en la tarea de averiguar sus gustos y se sorprendió al ver que apenas la conocía y Sarada era muy reservada. A Sarada no le gustaban las cosas muy dulces, pero comía ciertos dulces que le traía su madre de una tienda al lado del hospital, le gustaba leer pero siempre y cuando fueran libros llenos de cosas desconocidas para ella, cosas que pudiera aprender; descubrió que le gustaba aprender todo lo que pudiera y llenarse de conocimientos. Le gustaba practicar con su padre y pasar tiempo con su madre. En esas semanas la conoció mejor que en todo el tiempo que llevaban como compañeros de equipo.

Después de una extensa misión por recuperar a la gata más conocida en konoha, caminaban con paso lento al atardecer adentrándose en las atesadas calles del comercio, su Sensei se despidió con la gata en sus brazos e inoijin camino hacia su casa no sin antes, despedirse alegremente de Sarada y hacerle una mueca a bolt. Solos caminando por las calles atestadas, bolt mirada de reojo a la uchiha que iba seria y muy callada. Pensó en invitarla a salir, más las palabras no salían de su boca, tal vez los nervios se apoderaban de él, al ver la calle por donde quedaba la casa de la uchiha le empezaron a sudar las manos y se sonrojo.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió y camino unos pasos lejos del uzumaki.

- Sarada-chan – la llamo en un susurro, que no llego a oídos de la ojinegra – Sarada – lo intento de nuevo más alto pero la niña estaba ya a unos metro de el – ¡SARADA! – Le grito atrayendo su atención y la de varios transeúntes – SALDRIAS CONMIGO HOY.

Fue tarde para ver su error, no solo se lo habia gritado, también habia llamado la atención de varias personas que esperaban la reacción de la uchiha que lo miraba inmóvil, sorprendida. Espero una eternidad para él, cuando vio que sus labios se movían en respuesta.

- Si – le dijo lo bastante alto para que escuchara su rubio amigo, le sonrió dejando a bolt clavado en su lugar, era la primera vez que le dedicaba tal gesto – a las 7.

- si a las 7, pasare por ti –le dijo sonriendo como bobo, mientras se encaminaba a su casa. Lleno de ansiedad.

En la esquina, dos amigos veían la escena, uno radiante de felicidad y otro un poco molesto.

- Sasuke, la invito y acepto, hasta le sonrió. Me dirás que es un claro gesto de que le gusta mi hijo – afirmo el uzumaki.

- es la primera cita, tranquilízate y si creo que es más feliz ahora – le contesto algo irritado.

- fue gracias a mis consejos – aseguro el hokage encaminándose junto a su amigo a la torre – y a tus charlas con Sarada.

- fue con ayuda de papá – determino el uchiha sintiendo como su rubio amigo pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

- definitivamente, ayuda de papá.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

_Holas,_

_Primero que todo gracias por leer =)_

_Este fic se me ocurrió a finales de año, pero por las festividades no habia podido publicarlo ´ _

_Pienso que aunque Sarada y bolt no pasan mucho tiempo con sus padres, ellos verán que sus hijos los necesitan en su vida y trataran de estar con ellos. También veo muy posible que Sarada y bolt terminen juntos, teniendo en cuenta que bolt es igual a naruto de niño y Sarada a Sasuke._

_Bueno espero sus opiniones (buenas) _

_Y de nuevo gracias por leer_

_Asuna blanca_


End file.
